dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Titans Villains
* Gargoyle: The Gargoyle is actually the Teen Titans first villain Mister Twister. The Antithesis transformed him into the Gargoyle and set him against the Titans. Mister Twister has since been returned to normal, and is now a homeless man living in Washington, D.C. * Gemini: Gemini de Mille is the daughter of the late Madame Rouge. She blamed Beast Boy for her mother's death and tried to avenge her by framing Beast Boy for murder. She later joined the Brotherhood of Evil. * Gordanians: The Gordanians are a reptilian conqueror race from the Vega star system. They are often associated with the Citadel and the Warlords of Okaara. Working alongside Blackfire, the Gordanians enslaved Tamaranian Princess Koriand'r for six years. * Goronn: Goronn was a monstrous alien creature and an advance warrior chosen by Trigon to attack Earth. The New Teen Titans fought Goronn shortly before Trigon arrived on Earth for the first time. The Titans succeeded in defeating Goronn by using Cyborg's electrical gauntlets and Wonder Girl's magic lasso. Disappointed that his minion failed him, Trigon disintegrated Goronn.New Teen Titans (Volume 1) #3 #5 * Grouse: Grouse teamed up with two other like-minded young villains, Cross Christina and Server Aja and engaged in a citywide crime spree. During a hostage situation at a sports complex, Grouse and the others fought with the Teen Titans. Wonder Girl pitched him from the roof of a building and Kid Flash caught him with a thermal updraft. Teen Titans (Volume 3) #27 * H.I.V.E.: The H.I.V.E. are a secret empire made up of various businessmen and world leaders. They attempted to establish a reputation for themselves by eliminating the New Teen Titans. The original H.I.V.E. was destroyed during an operation to conquer Atlantis, but a second incarnation of the group led by Adeline Wilson rose to prominence to battle the Titans. * Houngan: Jean-Louis Droo is a master of rituals and incantations pertaining to Voodoo. He is a member of the Brotherhood of Evil. * Indigo: Originally programmed by Brainiac, Indigo is responsible for unleashing a Superman Robot which murdered Lilith Clay and Donna Troy. She fought up against the Titans and Young Justice in a battle which resulted in the disbanding of both groups. She has since reformed and has become a member of the Outsiders. * Jericho: Joey Wilson was once a longtime member of the New Teen Titans. He later betrayed the Titans during the "Titans Hunt" when it was revealed that he was the driving force behind the Wildebeest Society. Joey died, but his spirit was resurrected wherein he took control of his father Deathtroke in an effort to destroy the third incarnation of the Teen Titans. Joey has since reconstituted a physical body and has reformed. * Joker's Daughter: Though never truly a villain, the self-proclaimed Joker's Daughter, Duela Dent, briefly aligned herself with Slade Wilson's Titans East. When Raven offered her membership into the Teen Titans, Duela gleefully switched sides. She was murdered by the Monitor Solomon soon after. Countdown #51 * Lord Chaos: Lord Chaos is Robert Long, the son of Donna Troy and Terry Long. In an alternate future reality, he established himself as a ruthless demagogue. The Team Titans of his era, traveled backwards in time in the hopes of preventing his birth. * Mad Mod: Neil Richards was a Carnaby Street fashion designer who conspired with a rising pop star named Holly Hip to smuggle stolen items back and forth between England and the United States. Teen Titans (Volume 1) #7 He later reformed and became an associate of the second incarnation of the Teen Titans. * Match: A failed clone of Superboy and his equivalent of Bizarro. Match demonstrated physical properties similar to that of Bizarro. He was one of several villains recruited into Deathstroke's Titans East. * Mento: For a time, Steve Dayton became a foe of the New Teen Titans when overuse of his Mento Helmet drove him insane. In an effort to destroy the Titans, he created his own super-villain team the Hybrid. Though Dayton has had a long history of mental instability, he has since reformed and is presently a member of the Doom Patrol. * Misfit: Misfit was an over-sized black man who lived with a colony of people in the sewers of New York City. His colleague Frog and he, would often scavenge dead bodies for valuables and bring them to their leader Salvagion. Misfit and Frog found an ill Deathstroke collapsed in the sewers and attempted to steal his weaponry. Deathstroke defeated Misfit in combat, and as per their own laws, became their new de facto leader. * Mister Twister: Bromwell Stikk developed the means to control the elements and became the first foe of the original Teen Titans. The Brave and the Bold (Volume 1) #54 He was later transformed by the Antithesis into the Gargoyle. Stikk was subsequently returned to his normal human self, but without the tools that gave him his elemental abilities. he is currently living in a mission in Washington, D.C. He murdered Hawk and helped erased the Titans memories in Prime Earth. * Brotherhood of Evil: The Brotherhood of Evil is a coalition of super-powered villains originally brought together to form the Doom Patrol. The original team consisted of the Brain, Madame Rogue, Monsieur Mallah, Phobia and General Zahl and they were responsible for the perceived "death" of the Doom Patrol. The team reformed with new members Houngan, Plasmus, and Warp and became recurring foes of the New Teen Titans. ** Brain: The Brain is a disembodied brain connected to a cybernetic apparatus. He is the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil and longstanding foe of both the New Teen Titans and the Doom Patrol. ** Madame Rouge: Madame Rouge was a former Silver Screen starlet. She was the mother of Gemini De Mille and one of the founding members of the Brotherhood of Evil. ** Monsieur Mallah: Monsieur Mallah was once a normal human whose brain was transferred into the body of a gorilla. He is the loyal partner of the Brain and is one of the founding members of the Brotherhood of Evil. ** Phobia: Phobia is a member of the Brotherhood of Evil. She has the ability to manipulate a target's emotions, specifically, the emotion of fear. ** Plasmus: Otto von Furth was a German miner whose body was converted into living protoplasm. Gifted with a deadly radioactive touch, he serves as a member of the Brotherhood of Evil. ** Goldilocks: Goldilocks is a young girl with living hair. She is a member of the most recent incarnation of the Brotherhood of Evil and has fought the West Coast Titans and the Doom Patrol. * Ravager: Ravager is the name used by several different super-villains. The first Ravager was Grant Wilson, the son of Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke the Terminator. He accepted a contract from the H.I.V.E. to assassinate the New Teen Titans. Wilson failed and died on his first mission. New Teen Titans (Volume 1) #2 The second Ravager was Bill Walsh, a former H.I.V.E. agent who previously went by the code name of the Jackal. Walsh is responsible for the attack that rendered Deathstroke's son Joey mute. Deathstroke later killed Walsh by stabbing him through the chest. Deathstroke the Terminator #4 The third Ravager was Wade DeFarge, Deathstroke's half-brother. Wade attempted to destroy Deathstroke's family and succeed in murdering Slade Wilson's ex-wife Adeline. Wilson's daughter Rose fought with Wade and killed him. Rose Wilson took up the mantle of the Ravager and briefly fought alongside her father. She later parted company from Slade and joined the third incarnation of the Teen Titans. * Riddler's Daughter: Little is known about the so-called Riddler's Daughter other than that she has also operated under the code-name Enigma. Enigma was a member of Slade Wilson's Titans East. * Risk: Cody Driscoll was once a member of the second incarnation of the Teen Titans. After suffering a massive injury during "Infinite Crisis", he turned to a life of crime and briefly joined Slade Wilson's Titans East. * Separated Man: Jake Trask was a former cellmate of scientist Doctor Brian Holmes. Upon escaping prison, Trask stole the professor's formula and used it to transform into the Separated Man. The Separated Man terrorized the town of Midville until he was stopped by the original Teen Titans. The Separated Man is the team's first foe while working under the name "Teen Titans". The Brave and the Bold (Volume 1) #60 * Server Aja: Server Aja was a technophile who teamed up with two other like-minded young villains, Grouse and Cross Christina and engaged in a citywide crime spree. She later became an agent of the Lord of Chaos, Kestrel. Teen Titans (Volume 3) #27 * Sizematic: Sizematic was the name of two different super-villains under the employ of Two-Face. Sizematic committed a series of robberies and eventually fought with the original Teen Titans. '' Teen Titans (Volume 1) #47'' * Sun Girl: Gifted with the ability to project ultraviolet radiation, Sun Girl was a member of Slade Wilson's Titans East. She may possibly be an ancestor of the 31st century Legion of Super-Heroes member Sun Boy. * Tartarus: Tartarus was a group of super-villains established by Vandal Savage. They fought against the Titans. * Terra: Tara Markov was the sister of the Outsiders member Geo-Force. She conspired with Deathstroke the Terminator and infiltrated the New Teen Titans in order to gain their secrets. Terra died when her powers raged out of control at the H.I.V.E.'s Rocky Mountain headquarters. * Terror Titans: The Terror Titans are a group of super-villains comprised of members who uphold the legacies of older villains. They are responsible for executing a massive attack against Titans Tower in San Francisco. * Titans Tomorrow: The Titans Tomorrow are from a future timeline wherein the former teenage heroes have grown up and assumed the legacies of their predecessors. They fought against their younger counterparts when the latter accidentally arrived in the future due to a time-traveling mishap. * Trident: Three different men have assumed the identity of Trident and are responsible for committing a series of crimes in the New York area. The Trident men are known to have ties to the H.I.V.E. * Trigon: Trigon is a demon from an extra-dimensional reality. He is the father of Raven and has staged two massive assaults against the planet Earth. Even after being defeated, Trigon always maintained a strong influence over his daughter. * Trogarr: Trogaar was a warlord and slave master of the Gordanian race. It was his fleet that captured and enslaved the Tamaranian Princess Koriand'r. When Starfire escaped custody, Trogarr executed the captain of the fleet for letting her elude them and nearly did the same to his captain's successor Weezak. New Teen Titans (Volume 1) #1 * Warlords of Okaara: The Warlords of Okaara are an alien race responsible for training Starfire and Blackfire in the art of war. * Warp: Emil LaSalle is a French criminal with the ability to instantly teleport via warp fields. He is a member of the Brotherhood fo Evil. * Weezak: Weezak was a Gordanian guard-drone under the command of Warlord Trogaar. He was charged with piloting the scout ship Chrga and recapturing escaped slave Princess Koriand'r. Weezak and his fellow guard-drone's succeeded in their task, but Starfire was rescued minutes later by her new teammates the New Teen Titans. New Teen Titans (Volume 1) #1 * Wildebeest Society: The Wildebeest Society was a criminal organization who engaged in various illegal enterprises for profit. The Society's most effective strategy required that only one Wildebeest agent could be active at any one time, giving the illusion that their crimes were being committed by a single individual rather than a group. Known associates of the Wildebeest Society include Jericho, Pantha and Baby Wildebeest. * Zookeeper: Doctor Samuel Register duplicated the process that gave Garfield Logan the ability to shape-shift into animals. He created an airborne pathogen that gave many children in the San Francisco Bay area similar abilities. Teen Titans: Beast Boys & Girls | MinorVillains = * Batgirl: Though traditionally a hero, Cassandra Cain was brainwashed by Deathstroke the Terminator and briefly served as a member of his Titans East group. Robin (Tim Drake) found the means to restore Batgirl's mental control and she turned against the Titans East. * Red Hood: As Robin, Jason Todd was a one-time member of the New Teen Titans. When he came back from the dead and assumed the guise of the Red Hood, he fought his successor Tim Drake at Titans Tower. Teen Titans (Volume 3) #2 * Two-Face: Though typically a foe of the Batman, Harvey Dent once created a team of super-villains that he sent out to conduct a string of elaborate crimes. The Teen Titans fought Two-Face's agents, but when he faced the Titans directly, he discovered that one of them, Duela Dent, claimed to be his daughter. '' Teen Titans (Volume 1) #47'' | HistoryText = | RecommendedReading = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Titans Category:Titans villains Category:Prime Earth Category:New Earth Category:Earth-One